


Opposites

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell, gaster does bad things and we should all hate him, inspired by fellwolves, papyrus is a sad puppy, skelewolves, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: Years ago in a violent version of the underground, the royal scientist made a plan to break the barrier without the need for human souls.He would collect samples of each monster in the underground, and find a way to combine their strengths, eliminate weaknesses and create a weapon powerful enough to destroy the barrier and the humans beyond it.After many trials he achieved his goal.





	1. Chapter 1

Years ago in a violent version of the underground, the royal scientist made a plan to break the barrier without the need for human souls. 

He would collect samples of each monster in the underground, and find a way to combine their strengths, eliminate weaknesses and create a weapon powerful enough to destroy the barrier and the humans beyond it. 

After many trials he achieved his goal.

 

One sat alone in his small grey room. His brother had been gone longer than usual today. 

He laid he head on his white fluffy paws and thought about what he could to make his brother feel better when he returned. 

Two was always sad and tired after he came back from the tests. He barely had enough energy left to eat the bland tasting food the doctor always left for them at meal times. 

Without his brother One was lonely.   
Curled up on the floor he started drifting off to sleep. Ears perking up he heard the tell tale thuds of the doctors shoes.   
This means Two would be back!   
He jumped up in excitement tail swishing rapidly to reflect his happy mood. 

Walking up on all fours to the dark metal door that would soon open to reveal...his brother drained of energy, in his smaller form and being dragged by the scruff of his oversized grey shirt. 

The doctor tossed his brother harshly in the room and left, not uttering a word. One immediately jumped to his brother checking him over for any injuries. Nothing too bad today, just some scratches and low on magic. 

Two tried to stand and stop his brothers constant hovering over him...only to fall on his face. He made a muffled grunt of pain and looked up to see his brothers face. 

One was on the verge of tears. Two felt bad for making his brother worry about him. 

He was the one that was supposed to be big and strong!   
He was the one that was supposed to be able to do all the things the doctor created them for!   
But he couldn’t!   
He couldn’t do anything he was supposed to do and that’s why the tests were always so long!   
That’s why his brother was in the room worried and alone.   
He tucked his skull into his paws and tried to sleep away the feeling of sadness. 

One could see that the latest test had affected his brother badly. He hated that the doctor forced his brother to do those tests. He hated that the doctor had his brother sad.   
But not for much longer, he thought to himself.   
He was planning their escape.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning was like any other. 

The flickering lights would turn on.   
They would wake up curled up together.   
And the Doctor would come. 

Like always Two, having regained his magic and his size during the night, would attempt to fight back. Kicking and biting in an effort to not be taken from his brother. 

The Doctor would eventually use magic to immobilise Two and drag him away to do some tests. 

One was alone in their room again. 

Over time he had calculated how long it took from when the Doctor takes his brother to the time when he brings One his daily food.   
He had roughly three hours until the Doctor returned.   
Three hours to plan a way to get his brother and get away from the Doctor. 

Surely once they exited this horrid place they would meet someone that would help them? 

One hoped not everyone acted the same as that horrible man. 

One silently went over his options for escape as he waited. Jump at the Doctor, knock him over and run?   
No, that wouldn’t work.   
His brother had tried that long ago and even his larger size hadn’t been enough to push the towering man the slightest inch. 

Use magic to restrain?   
Yet again One knew that this plan wouldn’t work, he didn’t have very good control over his magic and even if his brother tried Two was always exhausted nowadays. 

Any other plan his mind came up with was deemed a failure. 

The only way they would be able to get out of here would be a miracle.

 

 

It eventually reached the time when the doctor would come to give him his food. 

A bland tasting bowl of colourless mush. 

The door slowly slid open and One looked up to see the emotionless face of the doctor as his meal was dumped on the floor. 

The doctor turned around and as he was about close the door and walk away a blaring noise rang out.   
The Doctor rushed away, probably to see what happened. 

But he made a mistake. 

He left the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I get distracted easily and then don't feel like doing anything...  
> Permission to yell "HEY YOU! SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN AND WRITE SOMETHING!"
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently...so see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Alarms rang throughout the hallways that were bathed in red flickering light. 

One ran through the labyrinth of rooms hoping to catch his brothers scent.   
Got it. 

He took a left, then a right, left again, up some stairs and...he collided head first with a locked door. Rubbing his head with his paw he looked closer at the thing that separated him from his brother and their freedom. He would not let a simple door stop him. 

Although his magic was weaker than his brothers he could still make some use of it. One tried to focus his magic at the door, although the still blaring alarms were not helping his concentration. He aimed at the door and BOOM.   
The force used on the door had knocked it completely off its hinges.

One stood shakily and peered into the room, there in the corner was his brother obediently sat probably waiting for the doctor to return. 

Two noticed bright light leaking into the room from the corridor. Perhaps that noise was the doctor returning? No. His brother was there? But they didn’t have a test together today. How strange maybe the doctor went to get his brother? He must have noticed that Two was done for the day. But where is the doctor? 

One looked over to his brother in worry. His brother looked exhausted and he had only experienced the morning tests. He walked to his brother and nuzzled his head. Two seemed comforted by that. 

One explained to his brother that they had to go now. He had expected some questioning or even resistance but Two just tiredly complied. Through many twists and turns they somehow found their way towards the exit of the maze of hallways of the doctors lab. It was strange that they didn’t encounter the doctor on their escape but they didn’t want to tempt fate by thinking about it.   
Going through the large metal door, for the first time in their lives they finally saw the outside.

The two skelewolves stealthily made their way through hotland, narrowly avoiding the hostile monsters that lived there. 

Unfortunately they had one close call with a strange hooded figure, the figure spotted them, yelled “tra la la. Nope, not dealing with this.” They then pulled a stick out of their robe, threw it at the brothers and ran away.   
One did not know what to think of this strange monster but at least it did not try to hurt them. Two found them funny.

They had decided to move further on into the underground as they found hotland too close to the labs for comfort. That and their furry limbs made staying out in the heat of the area uncomfortable.

Whilst walking through waterfall Twos strength finally gave out. One worried about his brothers health, stops their journey to rest for a bit. The only good thing is with less magic his brothers form is smaller and One is able to carry him. 

Feeling weak from the long journey, lack of food and carrying his brother One drops down onto the soft ground. Two rolls off his back onto the snow. His final thought before he passes out is that he hopes that his brother is safe. 

Sans was about to finish up his final shift of the day and head to Grillbys when he had a strange feeling. Looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary.   
No hidden thugs trying to dust him.   
No brother back yet to check up on him.   
He dismissed it as the average paranoia of living in the underground. He got up off his chair and started the trek back home, his guard up having not totally forgotten his strange feeling.

He paused mid step. What was that lying in the snow just off the path? He went over to have a closer look. Small half skeleton wolf things? They looked a bit worse for wear. The smaller one seemed to have more injuries than the other. 

He kind of looked like-- “No. Nope. No. Not gonna let myself think that.” However the longer he looked the more he thought of these kids as himself and his brother. Damn it.   
He carefully knelt down and scooped up the two small skeletons. He was pretty sure judging for the looks of these kids that if they had parents they were probably horrible. 

Meaning that no one would question if he took these two home...at least temporarily. 

Having made his way home Sans carefully placed the two on the couch. He should probably think of names for them, at least so that he has some way to tell them apart. He headed upstairs to his room to grab some clothes, shirts should do for now and he didn’t have any clothing that would properly fit them anyway. When he came downstairs again he noticed that one of the skelewolves looked smaller than before.   
Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him?  
He had been sat at his post staring into space all day. Not that it really matters, his shirts will be big on them anyway. 

They don’t wake up as he dresses them. He should probably get some food ready for when they do. And for himself, he hadn’t even been to Grillbys yet. 

“Sans!”   
The front door swings open.   
His brother is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long!  
> We finally get to meet the underfell bros!

**Author's Note:**

> So i've been wanting to write this story for a while and I have finally gotten around to doing it.  
> The idea came from the fellwolves thing by sanspar because skele wolves and adorable and there needs to be more of it!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
